dragomon_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Do You Wanna Make a Contract?
A group of Hoppalongs arrives in Elysium and the player is introduced to Emissary Qyubey the leader of the Hoppalongs. Some of the cadets have reached the age and training needed to find a hunter companion. Description The Huntathon over and your breath having finally returned, you've just reunited with Agatha when Qyubey, the Hoppalong Emissary, decides to pay a visit to the Falcon's Nest. She hasn't come alone, either. With a band of young Hoppalongs in tow, she explains that it's high-time the lot of them found themselves a hunter companion. Objectives * Talk to Seer Delphia. Progress Without companion Agatha: "Come along, Louis. Aren't you going to say hello to Qyubey?" Surprised, you glance down to see the little brown Hoppalong you hadn't even noticed was there. He shyly pokes his head out before meandering towards the group. Louis: "H-...hello, Miss Qyubey. It's b-b-been so long! I... miss everyone so, so much..." Big, salty tears glisten in the corners of Louis's eyes as his bottom lip quivers. Qyubey: "Don't cry, my boy! You'll scare my charges. Try and—... w-wait a minute! Agatha?! I-I mean... ohoho, when did YOU get here?" Qyubey's demeanor changes almost instantly, and she takes a step backwards. It seems Agatha has that effect on a lot of people. Agatha: "Hello to you, too." Agatha rests her hands on her hips. Qyubey: "R-RIGHT! Hello! Hello, hello, yes, it's wonderful to see you today, Miss Spectrall. That was quite impolite of me, yes. You have my utmost apologies. I was simply caught off-guard for a moment there." Agatha: "Whatever. If you're really feeling SO debased, go ahead and introduce those sacks of fluff behind you. I need to see who's up to snuff." Qyubey: "S-... surely, you're not interested in an additional companion, Miss Spectrall! The Hoppalong-Hunter relationship is traditionally a monogamous affair, after all..." Delphia: "Indeed, Agatha. There are still many hunters here who've not yet taken a companion. Mightn't we let them be the first to meet with this new group of Hoppalongs?" Louis: "Are you... are you... not happy with me, Miss Agatha? D-d-did I do something to disappoint you?" Louis's voice cracks. Agatha: "What are you blubbering about? I'm not looking for myself! My new trainee needs a companion." Louis seems, at first, relieved, but the overwhelming onslaught of emotions must have been too much for him, because he abruptly faints with a desolate moan. Qyubey: "Well, I, erm... TYPICALLY, we only invite hunters with some degree of experience to make pacts with Hoppalongs..." Agatha: "Funny, because I TYPICALLY feel the sudden, unquenchable urge to dismember things when I'm angry!" You can practically see the flames dancing in Agatha's eyes. Qyubey: "D-d-d-did I say experienced hunters? I surely meant any hunter Miss Spectrall thinks has promise! I'll... I'll introduce them right away! Right away, ma'am." Qyubey turns around so fast, she practically rams into her entourage. (Hoppalong): "Oof!" One of the Hoppalongs is pulled out of line, and they abruptly fall to the ground. With a little shake of their ears, they push themselves to their feet. You glance down at the little runt just as they turn their big, brown eyes towards you. A chill runs up your spine, gathering at the base of your skull. There's something familiar about this Hoppalong, almost as if you've known them your whole life. Delphia: "Oh, how sweet! Look at them! It's almost as if they were made for each other." Delphia smiles warmly as the small Hoppalong shyly lowers their head. (Hoppalong): "Miss... Miss Qyubey? I-... this hunter, I-... I'd realy like to go with them." The Hoppalong glances up at you bashfully. Agatha: "Hmm... what do you think, (Player name)? Seems kinda like a runt, if you ask me. Might not pull through when push comes to shove." Agatha lackadaisically waves her hand. You're not sure what kind of situation Agatha's referring to, but you ARE sure that there's something about this Hoppalong that's meant to be. You respond that you'd be glad to have them as a companion. Delphia: "How perfect! It's decided, then. Congratulations to the both of you, and may you stand by each other's side through thick and thin for years to come." Delphia clasps her hands together with a delighted smile. Qyubey: "Yeah, uh... congratulations! Heh heh... that was easier than I thought it would be." Qyubey gives your new Hoppalong companion a reassuring shoulder shake. With companion Agatha: "Come along, Louis. Aren't you going to say hello to Qyubey?" Surprised, you glance down to see the little brown Hoppalong you hadn't even noticed was there. He shyly pokes his head out before meandering towards the group. Louis: "H-... hello, Miss Qyubey. It's b-b-been so long! I... miss everyone so, so much..." Big, salty tears glisten in the corners of Louis's eyes as his bottom lip quivers. Qyubey: "Don't cry, my boy! You'll scare my charges. Try and—... w-wait a minute! Agatha?! You, uh, I mean... ohoho, when did YOU get here?" Qyubey's demeanor changes almost instantly, and she takes a step backwards. It seems Agatha has that effect on a lot of people. Agatha: "Hello to you, too." Agatha rests her hands on her hips. Qyubey: "R-RIGHT! Hello! Hello, hello, yes, it's wonderful to see you today, Miss Spectrall. That was quite impolite of me, yes. You have my utmost apologies. I was simply caught off-guard for a moment there. Might there be some way I can make it up to you?" Agatha: "Whatever. If you're really feeling SO debased, go ahead and introduce those sacks of fluff behind you. I need to see who's up to snuff." Qyubey: "S-... surely, you're not interested in an additional companion, Miss Spectrall! The Hoppalong-Hunter relationship is traditionally a monogamous affair, after all..." Delphia: "Indeed, Agatha. There are still many hunters here who've not yet taken a companion. Mightn't we let them be the first to meet with this new group of Hoppalongs?" Louis: "Are you... are you... not happy with me, Miss Agatha? D-d-did I do something to disappoint you?" Louis's voice cracks. Agatha: "What are you blubbering about? I'm not looking for myself! My new trainee needs a companion." Louis seems, at first, relieved, but the overwhelming onslaught of emotions must have been too much for him, because he abruptly faints with a desolate moan. A companion?! You hadn't thought Agatha would be trying something like this so fast! You quickly wave your hands in refusal and explain that you actually, well, already HAVE a companion... No need for two, right? Agatha: "Already have one? And HOW did you get this companion? Meh. What does it matter. Why haven't you introduced them to me? Don't tell me you're ashamed of them! Not a good way to start, (Player name). Not a good way to start..." Agatha's eyes narrow as she takes a step forward. You take your own equally-as-large step backwards, rivulets of sweat already working their ways down the back of your neck and soaking your collar. You open your mouth to explain, not quite sure WHAT kind of story you're going to make up, when all of a sudden-...?! (Hoppalong name) scuttles up next to you from who knows where, panting and wheezing and looking very much like they're about to keel over. "I'm... s-sorry... I came as... as fast as I could, but... th-this city is... so HUGE! I-I couldn't find... anything... I kept running around... and around... and... You're far too relieved at (Hoppalong name)'s arrival to be worried about their haggard condition. A grateful sigh passing your lips, you fling an arm around your spent companion's shoulder and introduce them to the rest of the group. (Hoppalong): "H-... hello... I'm (Hoppalong name)..." They hold their hand out before promptly falling to the cobblestones with a somewhat alarming groan. Agatha: "THIS is your companion? This anemic ball of fluff? Look at them! I could squish 'em like a bug beneath my boot! This is your chance, (Player name). Switch now before it's too late." Agatha lackadaisically waves her hand. Shaking your head resolutely, you declare you will NOT be switching. (Hoppalong name) is YOUR companion and YOUR companion only! The two of you were made for each other! Delphia: "How perfect! It's decided, then. Congratulations to the both of you, and may you stand by each other's side through thick and thin for years to come." Completion * Complete conversation Rewards * Class Chest Armor * 728 EXP * 84 Silver * x20 Minor HP Potions Trivia * The quest's name and NPC (Qyubey) is a reference to a famous anime character, Kyubey, from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, who forms contracts with magical girls. Category:Quests